You Won't Be Satisfied
by Sleeping Dragons Die
Summary: Hogwarts, severly aginst normality, has an unwanted habit of bouncing time around like a rubber ball. When the Mauraders and Hermione fall prey to its antics, life will never be the same for one grouchy potions professor... UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

You Won't Be Satisified 

Author: Pendragon

Beta Reader: Pah. Are you implying I can't spell?

Main Characters: Hermione & Severus Snape. Also featuring Draco, Harry and Ron. 

Disclaimer (1): I am not in posession of Harry Potter or related charcaters. 

Summary: Hogwarts, being Hogwarts, has issues with boredom. It decids to counter this with a little time travelling. But every timetraveller so far has trailed disaster, and will Hermione granger be any different? Yes she will when the Mauraders turn up to take her back to their time and annoy the fuck out of a lot of people!

Severus Snape watched the seventh year advanced potion class with distaste boardering on concealed pride. The six students sitting here had been handpicked by himself out of all houses as distinguised brewers and excellent researchers, and none to date had dissapointed him. 

From his own house, Slytherin, sat two boys; Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, bent over a cauldron and stirring evenly. From Hufflepuff there sat a boy named Ernst Dacuul, a surprise to many, because had he been slightly more serious he would have been in Slytherin. Next to him sat the lone Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, stirring diligantly while he chopped mandrake leaves. From Ravenclaw sat Terry Boot and Douglas Edwards, stirring too quickly. Low murmors of concentration and talk streamed across the dungeon classroom and suddenly silence fell. 

Potions, bottled neatly, were reverantly carried upto his desk and laid on the mahogany wood for inspection. Blaise and Draco's was in a silver topped bottle – they would loose points for that, it was meant to be a lypanthcary potion after all. Terry and Edwards' bubbled much to Snape's amusement, and seemed to be trying to escape. Granger and Dacuul's was perfect, a pale gold in colour and steaming slightly. 

He shook them and watched in horror as the Ravenclaw's sprouted teeth and bared them at him. 

"It appears," he said distantly, glaring at them, "You have managed to produce a were-potion, not wolfsbane." They glanced, shamed, at their feet. 

Blaise glraed at Draco when told about their loss of points, and Malfoy muttered something about not thinking. Grudgingly, Severus examined the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor attempt and smiled thinly. 

"Excellent." He said silkily, smiling, "Please pass it to professor Lupin in your next class as reserves. I am sure he will test it to gain _you_ top marks. Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, decant yours and pass it to him as well. Marks at the end of the next full moon. Class dismissed."

He watched as they filed out of the classroom, Granger hurridly, the rest sullenly. Of course, as soon as she left the doorframe there was a cry of her name and the sound of two pairs of shoes carrying her away to her next class. 

"_Harry! Ronald_!" came the familiar wail of surprise, and two thwacking sounds. Pertubed, he strode behind his select classes to witness whatever was happening in the classroom.

Hermione was standing over the two boys, text books surrounding the floor on which they lay, and four bodies stretched over the corridor in various states of moaning and swinging punches. 

A tall, dark boy with a long mane of hair and wild eyes, high cheekbones and a sharp chin glanced up from his posistion on the floor.

"_There he is! Bloody Snivellous_!" he screamed, and Snape watched in wild eyed surprise as the brat scrabbled to his feet and launched himself at the professor.

"Ten points from whatever house you're in, boy." Snapped the man and was flung to the floor by a pair of hands around his waist bearing him towards the flagstones of his dungeons. 

"You stupid jackass, Snape!" came a feeble whimper from another shape, another boy. This one had wild short hair, piercing blue eyes and all the grace of both a natural leader and a lady's man. He too grabbed hold of the wall and hauled himself up. Instead of joining his friend, he crossed the hallway tiredly and peered down at a human shape lying in the shadows. 

"Professor Snape!" Severus heard a voice, and within seconds the angry boy had been leviated off him and he was sitting up, rubbing his head. 

"Are you alright, sir?" came the concerned voice of Draco Malfoy, and Severus growled and stood up. Shaking his robes out he glanced around until he saw the fallen Harry and Ron.

**"Potter!" **he barked furiously, and Harry sat up sullenly.

"Yes, professor Snape, sir?" he muttered, rubbing his messy hair backwards and forewards across his scalp in an attempt to placate his acheing head. At that moment the other boy, still crouched over the shadows, stood up and glared at the darkly clad professor.

"Yes, professor Snape, sir?" he mimicked in a high voice, sending a scornful glance towards Harry, who looked up flabbergasted. "Old bat!" he sent a vindictive glare towards Snape, and stalked forwards.

"You magy, ravenous _bastard_! How _dare you_ do that to our friend?"

"Behave with some respect!" came a gentle but angry voice from the other side of the dungeon. A girl, dressed in fitted black robes with Gryffindor trimming on them and a neat uniform stepped forward, angrily sustaining a leviation charm on a struggling boy above her head. 

The rude, obnxious boy gazed at her in admiration, but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind.

"First –" she cut off his beginning tirad, "First you appear out of nowhere and _fall on top_ of my _best_ friends, then you **scatter my books all over the floor,** then you _attack a_ _Hogwarts teacher_ and are rude to _Harry_ and then, then you have the nerve" she was screaming now, and he was cowering slightly, "To _accuse professor Snape of some stupid prank_! How _dare you_?"

"What?" shouted the original struggling boy leviating, "Professor Snape? What rubbish has that deceitful Slytherin told you? Him, a professor? Mr trainee deatheater? Mr attack defenceless others? He'll stand by and let Voldemort kill you!"

"But, but," Ron sat up, nursing his head too, "V-V-Voldemort's dead."

There was silence for a while and then the two boys joined in peals of laughter. 

"Who killed him then, nutcase?" demanded the second messy boy, sneering slightly.

"I killed him, **mr Potter**." Snapped Severus, and seized them both by the ears as Hermione dropped the leviating boy. They gasped in shock and then howled again. 

"Miss Granger, if you would please take miss Evans and mr Lupin to the hospital wing, Potter Junior and Weasley you go to. Mr Malfoy and mr Blaise, come with me, leviate these boys. Rest of you off to classes."

"Miss **GRANGER?!" **came a horrified gasp from the two boys and Hermione glared at them. 

"What is wrong with my name?!" she snapped, and they both gulped. 

"Nothing!" they chimed hastily, and she watched Severus haul them off towards the headmaster's office, with them screaming abuse at him and glancing at her every now and again. Cautiously she moved towards the dim shadows.

Lying there, with her eyes closed, lay a girl with an almost elvin face and red hair that streamed neatly down her back interwoven with a few plaits. She appeared to be unconcious, and had blood trickling over one eye and cheekbone. Her lips were pursed in a slight smile.

"Enervate!" whispered Hermione, and the girl stirred slightly and then opened her eyes.

"Hermione?" she whispered softly, and Hermione felt a small hand close over hers. "We've been so worried about you."

Hermione rocked back on her heels and creased her forehead. _Something _was telling her she _knew_ these people, and more specifically this girl. The girl had now closed her eyes again, but her hand was still in Hermione's.

A slight squeeze to her fingers reminded her why she was here, and she hurridly glanced across to where another shape lay.

This was a boy, with long touseled hair and a weary expression on his wild looking face. He too looked vaguely familiar. But he would be, wouldn't he? He, at least, she knew as professor Lupin who had taught her for two years now. But _why_ would she know this girl – and _how did the girl know her name?_

"Mione!" came a distant voice, and she found a pair of hazel flecked eyes gazing at her from his face. 

Mione? Mione? Now, where had she heard that before? Nevermind, better things to do right now. 

"Hello Remus." She muttered, surprised at her own mouth. 

And then she smiled, threw the information to the back of her mind for further analysis and pulled the boy to his feet. Then she conjured up a stretched for the girl and left them for a second.

Harry and Ron were still looking befuddled. She tapped her foot until they sprang up, and together they made their way towards the hospital wing.

Hermione was still trying to work out why the boy kept giving her 'We-have-been-friends.for.yonks.remember' looks and why the girl refused to let go of her hand.


	2. A Mistful Of Memories

You Won't Be Satisified 

Author: Pendragon

Beta Reader: Pah. Are you implying I can't spell?

Main Characters: Hermione & Severus Snape. Also featuring Draco, Harry and Ron, yeah, and Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Dumbeldore. But mainly Snape (kiss, kiss) and Hermione!

Disclaimer (1): I am not in posession of Harry Potter or related charcaters. 

Summary: A bored Headmaster, over excited school and time travelling don't mix well. Add a werewolf, two nitwits and a red-head, and things get messy over in Hogwarts!

Hermione Granger approached the hospital wing of Hogwarts at a half run, satchel filled with books bouncing on her hips. She had just finished Care Of Magical Creatures, and was carrying the designated homework to her friends who were pleading temporary insanity as a release from school for the day. 

"Hello miss Granger." Greeted madame Promfrey from somewhere across the ward, "Mr Potter and mr Weasley have already left. I sent them away this afternoon."

"Oh." Murmered Hermione, rather vexed they had not come to find her.

At that point professor Macgonogall was heard shrieking from a small curtained off area close to the windows. The headmaster, Dumbeldore poked his head out from behind the curtain and beckoned the mystified girl closer.

"Miss Granger! He called, eyes twinkling merrily, "Miss Granger!"

"Yes, professor Dumbeldore?" answered Hermione, marching over to him and entering the curtained provenance.

The red-headed girl from the evening before was sittning on the bed, grinning cheerfully across to where Remus Lupin sat, looking disgusted at the mere thought of the bottle at the end of his bed. Sitting on a third bed close to the girl were the two boys whom Snape had hauled away, looking at her expectantly and idily swinging their legs. 

"Hello Hermione." Chimed one; Sirius Black. She merely raised an eyebrow at him in surprise and trained her attention on Dumbeldore, although she kept wanting to look at the girl's half familiar face. 

"Good evening, Hermione." Said professor Dumbeldore and she declined her head in acceptance of the greeting. "It has come to my attention that we have a large problem."

"Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts without a large problem," she answered smiling. 

"Possibly not." He responded, twinkling thoughtfully for a second. Hermione noticed the girl shifting slightly.

"Anyway," he commenced after she had raised _both_ eyebrows. "I need your help. It appears we have some time travellers. Meet James, Sirius, Remus and Lily."

She glanced at them and then turned her attention back to her professor.

"_Why doesn't_ she know us?" burst forth from the girl, and Hermione turned slightly towards her.

"She had an obliviate charm out on when she returned, miss Evans."

"_Why_?" shriekd Sirius, "We weren't _that_ bad!"

"Because…" Hermione thought back to something obscure that had been poking though her brain matter for the last twelve hours, "Because I didn't…didn't want to hurt…Harry. I didn't want to hurt Harry because I knew his…parents and he…didn't!" she announced triumphantly. 

"Excellent!" announced the headmaster. "Now, we just need to clear your mind of the last remaining traces of obliviate. And I know just the man to do that. **Severus!"**

True to his wraith-like appearance, professor Snape appeared through the curtain, stiffly holding a glass vial. Just in time.

"You bastard!" screamed Remus, snatched up the bottle of potion and threw it straight into Snape's face.

"REMUS!" shouted Dumbeldore, and muttered a charm to clean the last remaining skelegrow potion off his potions professor. James and Sirius glared at him silently, and even Lily looked upset at his presence.

"Um…" said Hermione brilliantly once calm had ensued and Dumbeldore had ensured Remus would throw nothing more. "Er…Why do they keep trying to kill professor Snape? I mean, I know they didn't like him but isn't an assasination attack more subtle?"

The four seventh years turned to stare at her, and even Snape blinked several times in surprise.

"Feom what I can gather from the incessant swearing and rambling, they were off to kill him when they fell through time." Dumbeldore seemed relatively cheerfull. 

"Oh. Why?"

"Because, because…" even Sirius fell silent at this question. 

"Never mind, Hermione." Dumbeldore patted her hand, and twinkeled at her comfortingly.

"Take this." Snarled the potions professor, ignoring the glares and death stares, "Drink it and go to sleep. If it does what it's supposed to it will restore your memory. If not, you'll probably turn into something horrendous."

Hermioen oblidgingly took the profoured vial and stared at it for a moment. When she looked up, Snape had gone and they were all staring at her.

She uncorked it gingerly and poked a tongue into the bottle neck. Surprisingly, it tasted of her favourite essence; vanilla. She shrugged and drank it all down. Almost at once she felt her eyes begin to close, and lights exploded behind her closed lids, distantly she heard voices as if through a thick fog and they rushed nearer, drowning Sirius' angry cries of;

"I'll kill the greasy bastard!"

Slowly she noticed the lights becoming more stable and finally a white light appeared, gleaming slightly. It was the hospital wing, and she was lying on a bed, watching the ceiling.

_A much younger Madame Promfrey bustled over to her and smiled,_

"Hello dear." She greeted, and held out a bar of chocolate. Hermione took the chocolate and smiled back. "What's your name?"

_"Hermione Granger." Muttered she of that name, and the nurse smiled again as she began to eat the dark brown bar._

_"And how did you get here, miss Granger?" a voice she recognised as Dumbeldore's soothed her slightly, and she reached under her robes to pull out the time travellor. Clearly she had gone back in time, and a few twists would sort this out. It wasn't there. She felt herself begin to panic._

_"I'll tell you how she got here! She dropped out of the bloody sky onto ME!" came an irirtated voice from the other end of the ward, and she glanced around._

_There was a boy lying there, with a grumpy expression and books stacked around his bed. He looked suspiciously like her potions professor; Severus Snape.Except perhaps less greasy and better looking of course._

_"Yes, yes." Grumbeled the medi-witch, and took the chocolate over to him. "You've told me a hundred times Severus."_

_"Hello!" came a bouncy voice to her right, and she turned again. There was another boy lying there, with messy black hair and a cheeky grin. His eyes were onyx. "I'm Sirius. Technically you dropped on me too."_

_"Oh. I'm dreadfully sorry." She muttered, slightly flabbergasted at meeting Sirius Black again. _

_"Don't be. He probably enjoyed it." Commented a dryly cheerful voice and she twisted in her bed again. Sitting next to Sirius was a boy with a mane of sandy hair and clear brown eyes. He was smiling._

_"Remus Lupin.Why are you here again!?" Madame Promfrey sighed and strode over to him as he grinned at her._

_"I fell into my potion, mam'." He said respectfully, gesticulating towards his shredded robes and slightly angry green boils._

_"And why doesn't that surpise me."Professor Dumbeldore snorted, and twinkled merrily. "Someday Remus, you'll get trapped in a cauldron and come up here completely purple."_

_"Idiot boy." Snarled Severus, glaring at him, "I suppose you ruined it as well?"_

_"Aw, you'll mend it Snivellous. You always do." Remus had the grace to look vaguely apologetic.Severus rolled his eyes and returned to the book he was reading._

_"Back to the original subject I think." Said Dumbeldore, and smiled at Hermione._

_"I think…I think I fell through time, professor." She admitted, "I've lost my timeturner.I was on the way to potions. My professor is going to kill me! And then hang me from the ceiling."_

_"I'm sure he'll understand."_

_"And I'm sure he won't. No offense, but he's vicious."Hermione glanced briefly towards Snape, immersed in his book._

_It was certainly a surprise to have met her potion's teacher, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and professor Dumbeldore fiveteen years younger. At least, she shuddered, she hadn't met Lucious Malfoy or Lily or James. _

_At that point a commotion sounded by the door. _

_"Oh come on madame!" sounded an exasperated voice that sounded like Harry's. "Please!"_

_"Fine! But no more than ten minutes! And you too miss Evans!"_

_In through the entrance arc bounded a tall, lanky boy with short dark hair sticking up in every direction, a cheeky grin and a delicate bone structure. He was dragging a red headed girl with an elfin look behind him and waving at Sirius and Remus energetically. The girl was sighing._

"Hello!" he greeted cheerfully, throwing a boy of Bertie Bott's Everyflavour beans at Sirius who caught them deftley. "You missed Trewlany predicting my death at the paws of a giant grim like dog!"

Hermione gulped and watched them carefully. The girl seemed tired, and was talking quietly to Remus about his ruined potion. The dead had come to haunt her.She could see the dead. Well, technically they weren't dead, but…

_The girl noticed her suddenly, and came over._

_"Hello." She said softly, "I'm Lily Evans."_

_Jamse caught sight of her too, and wandered over to the gap between her and Sirius' beds._

_"Who are you?" he asked, and ran a hand through his touseled hair. __"I'm James Potter." _

_Sirius grinned cheerfully and began._

_"This is Hermione Granger.She fell through time on top of me."_

_"Hello." Said Hermione, unsure of wether to sob hysterically over them or act normally. She decided upon acting normally. She wasn't sure of the future she wanted to give away._

_"Miss Granger." Interrrupted the headmaster, shushing James. "Which house are you in?"_

_"Gryffindor of course." _

_A small groan was heard from the other end of the infirmary. Severus Snape had clearly been listening in. She neglected to mention the hat had almost sorted her into Slytherin and Ravenclaw.Nobody had ever claimed the hat was decisive, in fact, had it been blonde, it could have classified as airheaded. _

_"Only a damn Gryffindor would design to fall on people when all the hallways are deserted." He murmered, and went back to his book._

_"Shut up Snivellous!" shouted James, and glared at him. _

_Every day for the nect week was like that. Hermione didn't really know why she was still in the hospital wing, but rain or shine, the mauraders and Lily would amble up to see her and talk to her. And argue with Snape, who it would seem was in there after being knocked from his broom the day after he was released._

_"Snivellous!"_

_"Idiot Boy!"_

_"Slytherin!"_

_"Gryffindor!"_

**_"Shut up! Both of you!"_**_ snapped Hermione suddenly, on Friday. Lily was sitting by her bed, and they were both reading about animagus transformations for homework. The boys glanced up, startled. Lily smiled serenly._

_"I am sick and tired of you argueing all the time! Just ignore each other!"_

_"Yes Hermione." Dutifully rang out from four voices, and Hermione smiled. Thankfully she had not yet met Peter Pettigrew, because she might be tempted to wring his neck.Or feed him rat poisin at dinner._

_"Miss Granger, my dear." Madame Promfrey had bustled up, "We're letting you out of the hospital wing today. The headmaster has decided you are not going to vanish into the future until Hogwarts becides it wants you to, or his future self finds out how to bring you back."_

_Six whoops rent the air; Severus simply growled crossly under his breath and cursed slightly. He had enjoyed talking to her._

_"Well, isn't that good." Drawled a voice, and Hermione was reminded suddenly of Draco Malfoy before Voldemort was killed. _

_"Piss off Malfoy." She muttered, loud enough for him to hear, and pulled her school robes over her head. _

_"How…How the fuck do you know my name?" he asked, regaining his self control easily. She only smirked._

_"Come on Hermione. Let's go and get something to eat!"_

_"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" she grumbled quietly to Lily who giggled._

To **Kyra Invictus Black,**

Greetings! In answer to your questions, 'angry boy' is Sirius Black and 'messy boy' is James Potter, so who was talking when, I have no idea. No, it's very depressing, I can't even keep track of my own stories. I think, I think it was probably meant to be confusing – but I wrote it long, long ago before the mushroom-who-lives-in-my-head departed, and only he knows the answer. Remus and Lily, well they know Hermione through reasons that are explained above – timetravel! As for Harry and Snape, I firmly believe that Harry is a poof and deserves a slapping, and that ickle Sevvikins will save the day once again from bumbling idiots like Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, as well as defeating my favourite character, Lord Voldie. 

Thankyou very much for your review! By the way, loving 'Invictus' – very wicked!

To **ghost,**

Thankyou! And sorry. I temporarily fell off the planet.

Actually, I had exams, but falling off the planet is much more interesting, isn't it!

To **Nikki,**

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! A thousand apologies. One new chapter ready and waiting for a review!

I apologise to any blondes reading my story, I understand that you are not all bimbos. In fact, I know a lot of intelligent blondes! I wish to stress that I am not hairist – just funny in the head…


	3. Saturdays In Disguise

You Won't Be Satisified 

Author: Pendragon

Beta Reader: Pah. Are you implying I can't spell?

Main Characters: Hermione & Severus Snape. Also featuring Draco, Harry and Ron. 

Disclaimer (1): I am not in posession of Harry Potter or related charcaters. 

Summary: What if the TimeTurner was made illegal for wizards and witches under 18 for a reason? What if Lily and James think their son's a prude? Or worse, a mama's boy?! Oh, the horror!  

Hermione Granger woke up two days later, having relived funny memories, sad memories, and to her horror, romantic memories. Hurridly she pushed these memories to the back of her head and lept up from her bed.

She was in her rooms, encased in the large four poster bed and silk hangings. The whole room was a creamy colour, with a gold border. It had four shelves of books, crammed back to back, a neat and tidy desk and a shelf of muggle objects.

Skitterin madly across the floor she looked down to find she was neatly dressed in a short silk nightgown os pale blue and bare feet. Madly she grabbed her dressinggown, which matched, and threw her slippers onto her feet. They too were blue silk with curled toes and blue saphires.

She raced down the corridors, madly using her wand to neaten herself up, pushed past the headboy Draco Malfoy and ran straight into Harry and Ron, asleep outside the comman room. 

He picked herself up from the corridor where she had landed, and ran on upstairs. Thankfully, most people were still eating breakfast. 

In the hospital wing all was quiet. Stirrings were beginning in the far corner where the time travellers lay tossing fitfully. Lily Evans was woken up by the gentle slapping of feet outside and the small wollop as the door flew open. She gradually opened her eyes, only to find herself being lept upon by Hermione.

_"Lily!"_ squeled her best friend, and hugged her wildly.

It only took a second for Lily to realise the potion had worked and Hermione remembered them, and once that second had ended she was dancing around on the bed, arms around Hermione. 

**"Mione!"** came a shout from the other bed, and she lept straight from Lily, who released her unwillingly, onto Remus' bed and jumped wildly up and down while he clmabered out of his bed, grabbed her and cuddeled her.

Srius and James were still asleep, but then, they slept through just about everything. 

Hurridly Hermione summoned up a beaker of water, posistioned it over Sirius' head while Lily kissed James awake, and dropped it.

Sirius sprang awake with a yowl, fell out of bed tangeled in his sheets and then deigned it worthy to open his eyes. He found himself looking at a familiar pair of slippers. 

"Mrhghzuiods?" he asked blearily, and Hermione laughed before hauling him to his feet.

"Good morning O Padfoot."

"**Hermione!"** he screeched and flung himself onto her, hugging her regardlessof the fact he was only in his boxers and a slipping down sheet.

James too gathered them into a hug and there was a babble of confused talk for a few moments. At precisely the same time three things happened.

Madame Promfrey bustled up and looked astounded, and then boxed Remus' ears who was cloest to her, shrieking slightly at him for being out of bed. Apparantly he had only just woken up from severe concussion.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley burst into the hospital wing, screaming for Hermione, and attempting to wrestle her away from Sirus, who glared at Ron and held onto her.

And finally, professor Dumbeldore and Snape slid out of the fireplace, dusted themselves down and were hit by a barrage of noise. And then Hermione and Sirius.

Hermione landed straight on top of Severus Snape, knocking both of them backwards onto the floor, sprawled unelegantly. Sirus catapulted the headmaster to a bed and fell on top of him. Aghast, he scrambeled off and offered a hand to his teacher. 

"I'm _sorry_ professor Dumbeldore!" he murmered, and helped the aged man up. 

Remus, who had struggled away from the matron was watching Hermione and Severus, still tangled together on the floor. Neither said anything until Hermione began to pick herself off the floor, pink tingeing her cheeks. She noticed after close scrutiny that her professor was also colouring slightly, and smiled.

"I see you have worked out _why_ my former self was being chased through the corridors by the mauraders, miss Granger." He said silkily and waved his wand. A stricken look appeared on her face and she rolled straight off him and stood up, dusting herself down. 

Noticing Harry and Ron, she smiled wanely at them. They didn't notice. Harry was too busy gaping at his 'father' who was glaring at Snape, and Ron was eyeing up Lily, apparantly unaware of who she was. Hermione coughed slightly. They still didn't notice. She sighed; desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Harry! Ron! We have potions in five minutes!"

Well, that worked well, she reflected, watching the paniced looks on their faces and they way they ran for the door, almost colliding in their desperation to escape the wrath of their professor. 

_"I haven't done my homework!"_ echoed down the hospital wing until madame Promfrey finally put them out of their misery and told them today was Saturday. Sheepishly they trooped back.

"I told you we'd find you." Remarked Remus to Hermione, who smiled broadly at them.

"You did. Welcome, O Mauraders _and_ Lily, to **my time!" **

"I am _so glad_ you remember us," whispered Lily in her ear, "I was _worried _about _you._ You just left us."

"Lily, I would never, ever just leave you. I was sucked into my own time again. But at the moment, I'm not even sure which is my own time."

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Sirius was happy enough apparantly, "We're here now."

_"You don't mean I have to teach them again! I had thought I'd got rid of them!"_ A desprairing shriekd came from outside the Hospital wing, and professor Macgonogall swept in, holding a handkerchiekf tightly in one hand. Professor Flitwick was right behind her, crying into another hanky. 

"Now, now, Minerva, Fabial." Dumbeldore spoke soothingly. "Calm down."

"Were we really that bad?" whispered James to Lily, who grinned and nodded, arm firmly around Hermione's waist.

"And now they're corrupting Hermione." Murmered Macgonogall, _"What did I do wrong?"_

"Who are they?" asked Lily, which no one had yet managed to ask despite the obviousnessof the question. She was indicating towards Harry and Ron.

"These are Ronald Weasley, _don't panic miss Granger_, I do know what I'm doing, and Harry Potter." Dumbeldore glanced at everyone before he said this.

James sneered and Lily looked thoroughly shocked. Harry was watching his father carefully.

"Ah, is there anything to eat around here?" interrupted Remus Lupin carefully, seeing the warning signs of a major erruption on James' face. 

"Could we go down to the Great Hall?" Hermione adressed this to Dumbeldore, who gave a nod of assent.

"Excellent!" chimed in Sirius, and pulled Hermione to her feet; she had been perched on Lily's bed. 

"Sirius! I can't go down like this!" she laughed, smacking him lightly around the head as he attempted to tug her from the hospital wing.

"You have before!" shouted James, completely ignoring Harry, and seizing Hermione's other hand.

"That was a dare!" she was dragged away to a breakfast of tuna salad, protesting only slightly.

Author's note: Yo peoples! I must apologise, no kissy-kissy for a little while yet. I.e at least four chapters. Sorry! **ducks mouldy tennis shoe**

To **Kyra Invictus Black**

Hello. Having a mushroom living in your head is wonderful. Lunther is a pfefelinger mushroom who enjoys painting my brain different colours, acts as a muse, corrupts my innocent stories into Rs and generally annoys my friends so much they feel the need to beat me savagly. He also means I can have three way conversations with me, myself and my mushroom in maths class, but when my invisable dragon Agurinius joins in it gets very confusing. At the moment he's on holiday because I have mocks and he doesn't like sitting in a head full of maths!

Very, good, stealing names! Good, good, good. Everyone should steal names. I'm sure Lunther would say the same if he wasn't in Ireland but, there you go!

Thankyou for your review!

To **spearsister**

Thankyou for your review. Personally, being a lazy git, I re-save my work in Microsoft Word in HTML stayle, rather than normal. Then just upload it, and it's all sorted out. Alternately, save it as a website. There is fancy jargon you can use, but most of the time fanfic.com doesn't accept it! And, ho boy, is it going to lead to interesting stuff. I can safely I'll be getting a few more 'Are you drunk?' reviews before this story's wended its way!

To **FellowshipFanatic**

Grrr, down with the fellowship! Up with Sauron the mighty! You've chosen a dubious subject to review to…I update in drabs, with occasional month long pauses in between! I'm sorry! Anyway, thankyou for adding me to your favourites! I fell honoured * sniff *

To **Nikki**

Awww, a pleasure. Yeah, I reckoned he couldn't hang around with Sirius Black and not be evil **mwahaha** well, mildly naughty anyway. My mate Carabunni (yay!) is so completely obsessed with Remus that I get it in one ear and then in the other, so this is really to apease her before she bites my head off. Glad you liked!

Right, now go and review!

_Please?_

_Please?_

_Please?_

Yay!


	4. The Phantom Luggage

**You Won't Be Satisified**

Author: Pendragon

Beta Reader: Pah. Are you implying I can't spell?

Main Characters: Hermione & Severus Snape. Also featuring Draco, Harry and Ron. 

Disclaimer (1): I am not in posession of Harry Potter or related characters. 

Summary: What if the TimeTurner was made illegal for wizards and witches under 18 for a reason? What if Lily and James think their son's a prude? 

Because it was a Hogsmede weekend, most of Hogwarts third years and up were absent from the school, leaving it relatively quiet and peaceful. And for these reasons it was decided that living arrangements for the returned Mauraders and Lily would be moved, expanded and put into practice on this day.

Thus, when Macgonogall turned into the Gryffindor Command room at half past ten in the morning, she was not surprised to find utter bedlam. It was a surprising feat of Hogwarts that when it spasmatically decided to catapult students from their own times to another, it sent their luggage after them. Of course, the Mauraders being who they were, found it hilariously funny that their trunks arrived in the comman room and almost squashed a first year who had been sprawled on the rug reading.

They found it even funnier when the rest of their belonging appeared in dribs and drabs; first a sock from Sirius, then one of James's new ink containers, a essay for Lily, various magical 'cures' for Remus, pillows, (to Sirius' horror) a baby blanket, several borrowed library books, photo frames and finally a bottle of scented bubble bath which cracked over James' head. Lily, lamentating her loss, was hit on the head by a pair of his tartan socks.

Hermione found a few of her things came back as well, enclosed in trunks, or cages as happened with her owl which had been a Christmas present from James.

Of course, she only realised this when she returned to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron.

Climbing the stairs, she heard distantly the screams and cries that echoed through the tower, and turned to Harry; who was _still _discussing his father.

"Harry, what _is that_?" A particulary low squel had come in their direction, and Hermione clutched his arm. It was unfortunate that professor Snape had been sweeping down the staircase at that point.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for too much bodily contact." He snapped, meeting her eye breifly while she blushed crimson. Harry and Ron merely glared at him.

"Aw, lighten up you overgrown bat!" came a cheerful voice from an adjoing corridor, and professor Lupin moved out to join them, blinking sleep from his eyes and yawning.

"Good evening professor." Chimed Harry and Ron, but Hermione was still too busy watching Snape finish the stairs and stalk in the direction of the dungeon.

"Oh. Hello Moony – no, Remus,…woops, sorry professor." Hermione scuffed the floor gloomily as he grinned.

"Memory back?" he remarked cheerfuly and she nodded her yes. "Not had potions yet?"

"Thank Merlin, no." He twinkeled at her. "What _is _that _noise_?" he asked, and was hit in the face by a flying book.

"Uh, that would be you." Hermione listened for a moment, and defined Remus' snigger from the fray.

"Oh yes. I had forgooten I was back at Hogwarts." He seemed nonplussed, for which the head Girl was greatful, she was already so confused.

"Will you come up?"

"Uh, I might do. Remind myself of how handsome I was." He smiled at Hermione, who smirked back.

"So handsome that Jaklyn Lovegood was following you around everywhere."

Professor Lupin went cherry red and Hermione laughed.

"_Hermione! __Hermione_!" came four simultaneous shrieks from various mauraders when they reached the portrait.

"What's wrong now?" sighed the girl, smirking to them. Lily was hurridly stuffing her posessions into the trunk, and making it featherlight.

"Who's that?2 asked Sirius curiously, gesturing towards professor Lupin.

"That? That's our DADA teacher, Remus Lupin. Professor Lupin, meet Moony." She was almost in hysterics as she saw both their horrified expressions.

"I didn't realise my hair was that long…" groaned the elder Lupin, and Moony shrugged.

"Or that grey!" he answered cheekily, and was cuffed in return for his 'compliment'.

"Come on Lily, I'll show you upto _OWA_! What was _that?"_A large metal thing had just hit the side of her face, flung her off her feet so that she was now lying on top of Neville Longbottom who was blushing furiously.

James picked it up and grimaced as Remus helped Hermione off the beetroot Neville. It was a photo frame, solid silver, with tiny emerals studding the corners in the guise of snakes.

"Oh!" gasped Hermione when she saw it, and held out her hands pleadingly. "Please."

"I thought you got rid of this?" asked Sirius angrily, and tears formed in Hermione's eyes suddenly.

"No." she admitted, "Please?"

"I'm not so sure that it shouldn't just go out of the window." Snarled James, glaring at whoever was in the photoframe.

"_No_!" cried the girl desperately, "_No_!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" came a snarl from the other side of the room. "Give it to Hermione."

"Do you know what it is?" came James' reply to the boy he had never seen before. Or man.

"It's Hermione's. That's all I need to know. Now hand it over to her." Bill Weasley was standing in front of the window, where he had been curled up dozing. He had been hired to break a curse laid upon the forbidden forest' rivers years and years ago and had become fast friends with Hermione, who he admired greatly.

James noticed that the photoframe had cut Hermione's face, leaving a long, freely bleeding cut down her side. He felt guilty suddenly and held it out.

Hermione snatched it, and belted up to her room, crying wildly.

♫

Severus Snape was not happy, not happy at all. As if his day could possibly get any worse, he now had to teach Sirus Black and James Potter Advanced Potions, which he could remember doing with them when they were at school.

All three Gryffindors entered quietly, Hermione takeing a seat by the Hufflepuff Ernst Dacuul, who chirped at her in greeting. Severus allowed a heavy scowl to impar his feature when Potter and Black sat down together, sniggering. The Ravenclaws glared at them, all classromms were sacred to their house, whether dungeon or tower. The Slytherins were last in, Draco grinning at Hermione before sitting next to Blaise.

"Malfoy, Zabini, Dacuul, Boot, Douglas, Granger, Potter and Black." He checked names off neatly, and turned to the class, arms folded, propping himself against the desk.

"I trust you passed your potions onto professor Lupin. Then we can commence onto the next potion in this series." He watched them carefully, Black and Potter were snmiggering and not paying attention. "This potion,"

Here he held up a crystal potions vial, full of murky grey potion, and shook it warningly, "Has the power to turn the drinker into a werewolf for the next six full moons. Commonly used in dark magic, you will not be testing it on each other. I refuse to be responsible for a pack of werewolves running around Hogwarts – one is quite enough."

"Shut up, bat." Muttered Black from the back fo the classroom, and the small class held it's breath.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor." Severus was almost smiling, he had Dumbeldore's permission for this.

"_What_?" came three voices, and three shocked faces looked up at him. He ignored Hermione's.

"You may have had a personal vendetta against me in my youth, Black and Potter, but you are in my time now, and you will behave accordingly. That means treating me as you would Professor Macgonogall. I will have no more of this nonsence, no more idle chit chat and exchanging of insults. Respect is the key to Gryffindor coming second in the house cup this year."

He watched them gape, feeling satisfied, and turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, if you would control your friends…" Hermione blushed crimson, and he felt his heart wrench slightly.

"You will study this potion, write detailed notes on it's effect on a rat and then write me a five foot essay on it for the end of project."

♫

It was dark outside now, and the candles in the library where Hermione sat studying were flickering into life. Spread out in front of her were tomes filled with information on this potion; all seventh year potions and defence students had access to the restircted session at all times, and she had taken full advantage of this.

The library doors banged slightly, and Harry and Ron entered, both looking upset and fed up. Pulling rolls of parchment out of their bags, they gathered heavey books and joined her on her table.

'_The effects Of Locomotier Gandgenous on The Caster and Reciever_' wrote Harry neatly, while Ron scrawled, 'Locomotier Gandgenous: A Study Of It's Creater'

The top of Hermione essay read '_NachtWelf Potion: A full Study' _in her minute handwriting. She turned pages idily, glaring at where three fifth year students were giggling.

"_Hermione_!" echoed through the library loudly, and two teenage boys entered, shoving each other gleefully and sending books sprawling.

"Sirius, James." She greeted absently, hardly even noticing the noise they made. Harry, however, did. This was largely because they had startled him, causing him to knock over the quill balanced on the paper and splatter ink over his essay.

"Dad, please be quiet! Some of us are trying to work!" Instantly, Hermione raised her head and wished she could pluck those words out of the air where they hung.

James was still in denial, not believing Harry was his son, although many had assured him. It was a touchy subject even for Lily, and Hermione wished she could have told him , or rather, pound it into his head with a mallet. Also, it wouldn't help that Hermione and Lily were the only bookworms they tolerated, and to see his own 'son' studying was more than crucio for James Potter. And then to be told off by this horrid boy!

"Go away, you obnoxious prude!" he spat back, pulling out a chair and beginning to pack up Hermione's quills and inks. Hermione froze in horror, pleading with Harry mentally not to be upset, or to have been plagued with temporary deafness as Dumbeldore frequantly was.

No such luck answered her silent pleas. Harry turned milk pale, clutched his essay to his chest and gawped at his father.

"Why do you study? You're such a boring prick. Do this, do that, dad, daddy, pappy, Hermione help me, Ron follow me, Sirius talk to me, Lily nurse me through the nights when I get those nasty nightmares…"

James was shouting now, and Hermione and Sirius had had enough. Open warfare excisted between them. Sirius lept to his feet and tugged James down into his seat.

"C'mon Prongs, he's not worth it, just a rule abiding sap, right?" In his efforts to calm his friend down, he had unintentionally hurt Harry even more than James. His own godfather didn't think he was worth it.

And James didn't seem to care anymore. He was untangleing a golden coloured eagle feather from the pile of Hermione's things and brandishing it in her face.

"I thought you didn't use this anymore?" he asked, half angry, half amused. Hermione snatched it back and gave his a wallop across the side of his head. Stunned, the boy fell backwards and off his chair.

"Don't touch that!" she shrieked, gathered her things and half stomped, half bounded from the library, feather clutched between hands reverantly, James laid on the floor, eyes opened wide in shock.

"Prongs, prongs," said Sirius, hauling him up, "Old man, you made a mistake. Greasy chops gave her that from his own bird, _other_ boys can't touch."

"I thought she was meant to have suffered from _obliviate_?" Prongs answered, picking up her essay and the book on dark werewolves he had actually come to collect.

"_Klar_, the memories returned you dimwit, other wise she wouldn't know who we are."

"Merlin, can you imagine memories of snogging that?"

"I don't want to!" countered Sirius, and the two mauraders left the library, much to the pleasure of madame Prince, Ron and Harry.

♫

_I am so sorry for the delay! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed so nicely._


End file.
